Too Much Fun
by Opinionated Shipper
Summary: Ever wonder why Widowmaker didn't kill Tracer in the short film Alive? Well this is why I think she let her live. This is not Tracer x Widowmaker.


**Hello my fellow Overwatch fans. This is why I think Widowmaker didn't finish off Tracer in the short film Alive. I'm just letting you know off the bat that this is not Widowmaker x Tracer. This takes place right where the film leaves off. This is my first Overwatch fanfic so please review and let me know how I can make my future stories better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch. If I did then there would be a campaign on the game.**

Tracer groaned as she struggled to get up. She had been injured while trying to stop Widowmaker from killing a public speaker. Just as she made it to her feet she heard footsteps coming towards her. She had done nothing wrong but she still had to get out of there quickly. The PETRAS Act had made all Overwatch activity illegal which technically made her a criminal. She looked down at her stomach and saw the device which kept her anchored to this timeline sparking and the light flashing on and off.

"Come on you stupid thing work." she said as she hit the device. When she did this the device stopped sparking and the light came back on.

"Oh yeah." she stated before zipping off across the rooftops. When she far enough away she stopped to catch her breath. She sat down with her feet dangling off the edge of the rooftop that she was currently on. She ran a hand over her ribs which caused her to wince. When Widowmaker thrown her off the roof she was left vulnerable. It would have been easy for Widowmaker to finish her off right there but she didn't.

"Why did you let me live?" Tracer asked as she looked up into the nite sky.

…...

Widowmaker looked down at the city as the plane flew away from where the assassin had just completed another mission. As the door closed she turned around and walked towards the cockpit.

"That was sloppy." said Reaper in a very deep and raspy voice.

"You could have done better?" Widowmaker asked sarcastically as she sat down next to Reaper who was piloting the plane.

"Of course I could have. If I had been down there not only would I have killed that stupid robot but I would also have killed that silly little Overwatch girl." he replied confidently. Widowmaker simply smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Reaper asked as he turned to look at her. She stopped laughing but kept a grin on her face.

"Do you honestly think that I couldn't have killed her if I really wanted to? She could hardly move after I threw her off the roof. Ending her life would have been a simple matter." she replied causing Reaper to go silent for a few seconds.

"If that's true then why didn't you?" he asked questioningly.

"Why do you live this way Reaper. Going around killing people for money?" Widowmaker replied causing him to tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"That's none of your business." he said angrily.

"Well I do this for fun. I love the thrill of the kill and the excitement of cheating death." she said calmly.

"That doesn't answer my question." he replied as he glared at her.

"It is very simple. I didn't kill Tracer because she too much fun. I have never met someone who can match me as evenly as her. No matter how many times we fight there is no telling who will come out on top. Missions are so much more exciting when you know you might fail. That my friend, is why I don't kill her." Widowmaker stated causing Reaper to look away in disgust.

"That is why you don't kill her. Because she's fun! Are you crazy?" Reaper asked shocked at what he just heard.

"If wanting a little excitement in my life makes me crazy then yes, I'm very crazy." she replied creepily.

"Whatever. Just don't let your "fun" interfere with our next mission. We have a lot more work to do and I intended on making it through alive." Reaper said as they continued to fly towards their next assignment.

…

Tracer heard beeping and pulled her old Overwatch communicator.

"Winston, is that you love? It's been too long." She said excited to hear from her old friend again.

"Yes. Yes it has." Winston replied with a small laugh.

"I was thinking of getting the old gang back together. You interested?" he asked happily.

"Are you serious? You bet your peanut butter I'm in." she replied jokingly.

"Excellent. Listen, I've got a few things to take care off but I'll call you back later and tell you where to meet."

"Don't take to long Winston. I'm itchin to see everyone again."

"Will do. Winston out." he said before hanging up. Tracer smiled as she put her communicator back in her pocket and thought about seeing all of her old friends again but then she frowned and looked back up at the sky.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. Next time we meet I'm going to be the one who comes out on top." she said before standing up and zipping away.

 **Well there you have it. That's why I think Widowmaker didn't kill Tracer. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Until next time R &R.**


End file.
